High School Kiva DxD
by Vanishing Raptor
Summary: The new heir of Kiva has taken upon the mantle, but this time as a devil. Takeru Kurenai, the grandson of Wataru Kurenai, is reincarnated as the pawn of Rias Gremory. He will prove to everyone that he too,will break the chains of destiny. WAKE UP! Harem and M Rated since this High School DxD/Kamen Rider Kiva Crossover.
1. Life 01: Impressions and Encounter

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to my first true story. I admit writing this story is so much easier with the muse coming so easily than my _"W Familiar of Zero"_. Once again, please do apologize that English is not my first language even if I used it so much and the grammar check was done by myself. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Life 01: Impressions and Encounter**

The school life at Kuoh Academy was interesting, so to say. The private school was used to be an all girl school until the new dean changed the student admission policy which now allowed boys to enroll here. This was where the problem started. For some kind of odd and unexplainable reason, the girls who schooled in Kuoh were all attractive and beautiful even drop dead gorgeous. The boys used this as a chance to get themselves a girlfriend, but unfortunately they chose to listen to their hormones instead of their logic. As the result, the girls branded most of their male counterpart as perverts save for select few that didn't act like the rest of their peers.

One such example was this boy, around 17 years old around 175 cm high with short brown hair and black eyes. He wears the standard issued male variant uniform which consisted of white buttoned up shirt with black trims and black tie-ribbon on the collars underneath of white trimmed black blazer and black pants with silver-buckled black leather belt and white-on-red sneakers. As an addition, a red scarf with small black bat wings and crescent moon insignia on the ends was wrapped loosely around his neck and he was carrying a black briefcase-styled school bag in one hand and a brown violin case in another hand.

He walked slightly faster and tilted his head down as he walked through the gate leading into the school ground proper, sincerely hoping that no one would notice him. The school complex was huge with several buildings inside and the main school building was obviously the largest with Victorian era style and the courtyard was also equally large. The teen's hope went unheard as he heard girls called out for him.

"Look over there! It is Kurenai-kun!"

"Aww, he is so shy, but that's just makes him so cute!"

"And the scarf makes him so adorable!"

"Mou! I wanted to cuddle him up!"

"Look! He's bringing his violin with him!"

"Aahh~, I wish can hear him playing it!"

The boy's only response to blush and walked even faster, causing the girls to giggle and some even squealed, proclaiming he will be the father of their children.

His name was Takeru Kurenai, a second-year student of Kuoh Academy High School Division and one of the school idols in the girls' point of view. At first, the brunette was not as famous with the fairer gender as he was nowadays because Takeru was shy, reclusive, and tended to avoid crowds which he did a very good job on it. Hell, he even prepared to be an outcast since he entered Kuoh for his first year!

That changed during the second semester of his first year. Takeru often practiced playing violin after the school period ended and all students went home. He inherited his violinist talent from his great grandfather which pretty much inherited by every Kurenai men. The reason he often played his violin when he was alone was because of his inherent shyness, said to be inherited from his grandfather, and because he was nervous when people watched him played. One day when he was practicing, a girl and her friend who was picking her book which she accidentally left behind and heard the song he was practicing. Takeru, being absorbed on his practice, didn't notice he had an audience and only noticed them as he finished his practice. After hastily packing up and awkwardly answering the girls' questions, he left for home and found out on the next morning the news that he was a violinist was spread. From there, Takeru's fame started to went around and he quickly gained many new admirers.

Since then, there will be some girls tailed him around after school waiting for him to practice his violin. Some failed and some succeeded even recorded his practice and spread it to her friends. Needless to say Takeru never had any kind of privacy for a while, until someone lent a helping hand.

"Ara, good morning, Kurenai-kun," greeted a melodious voice. The owner of the voice was a beautiful girl, wearing the standard issued female variant of the uniform which consisted of pin-striped white blouse with black ribbon-tie on the collar, white trimmed black shoulder cape and corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, white socks and brown loafers. Her hair was black and very, very long tied into ponytail with a big orange ribbon while two strands stuck out from her hair, like a pair of antennae. Her eyes were beautiful shade of violet while her figure was fairly athletic, healthy, and proportional that would make the most beautiful model envy.

"Ah, good morning, Himejima-senpai," Takeru greeted back, smiling shyly as he did so.

This person was Akeno Himejima, third-year student of Kuoh High School Division, one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh thanks to her beauty and friendly personality. She was the one who helped him with his privacy issue with his relentless admirers. The black-haired beauty never told him how she did it, but Takeru was grateful for her help and shyly offered he played a song for her trouble. They've become friends since then and Akeno would accompany him in his practices.

"Are you practicing your violin again today afterschool?" asked Akeno as she saw the violin case on his hand.

"Yes, I am," answered Takeru before he shifted shyly. "Um, sorry to bother you senpai, but will you help me again? I know you must be busy with something…"

Akeno chuckled softly at his request. "Ufufufu, I told you before, Kurenai-kun. You don't have to hesitate to ask for my help. And besides…" here she smiled at the shy brunette beatifically. "…I wouldn't miss my cute kohai's practice for anything."

"Arigatou, Himejima-senpai!" Takeru beamed. He was overjoyed with her acceptance. While he was nervous playing in front of other people, he was fine when he played in front of Akeno after several times. There was something about the black haired senior that made him comfortable and felt so assured. He dared to say that he developed a crush on her, but he quickly pushed the notion aside because of his…circumstances. Besides, what were his chances to get a gorgeous girl like Akeno as his girlfriend anyway?

"Saa, shall we be on our way? Classes are going to start soon."

With Takeru and Akeno left for their respective classes, the chatter that followed their wake was inevitable.

"Mou~! Ever since Akeno-senpai helped Kurenai-kun, I never found him practicing again!"

"Akeno-senpai is really lucky for being able to hear Kurenai-kun plays!"

"Now I'm sure Akeno-senpai and Kurenai-kun are dating!"

"Eeeehhh!? Really!? No way!"

"I mean, seriously! A boyfriend played a song for his girlfriend with a violin on hand, alone together in an empty classroom, with the sun setting on the background…"

"Kyaaaaa~! it's so romantic!"

"Mou~! I really envied Akeno-senpai now! She has a cute boyfriend with a musical talent like Kurenai-kun!

* * *

Takeru was dutifully taking his notes as his teacher continued with the lesson while some of his classmates were nodding off or daydreaming about God-knew-what. Soon the bell rang, ending the lesson and signaling the start of lunch period.

"Alright class, that's it for today. As for your assignment, please read from page 60 to page 66. I will quiz you all on the next lesson," with his piece said, the teacher left the classroom.

As his classmates prepared for their lunch, Takeru brought out a lunch box wrapped in a green cloth from his bag and stored away his violin case. As he was about to left his seat, a girl approached him with a boxed lunch on her hands.

"Ano, Kurenai-kun? Will you join me and my friends for lunch?" asked the girl timidly.

Takeru looked surprised at her offer before he answered, "Um, I like to, but I already promised to spend the lunch with someone else. I'm sorry."

The girl looked disheartened at his polite rejection. "Oh, I see. I guess I shouldn't make Akeno-senpai waiting for you then."

"Eh? What do you mean? What does Himejima-senpai got anything to do with this?" Takeru looked genuinely puzzled at her reply.

Now it was the girl's turn to look confused. "Aren't you and Akeno-senpai seeing each other?"

The brunette blushed furiously at her accuse. "No! I-I mean, I'm not seeing anyone right now, much less Himejima-senpai! W-We're just friends, that's all!"

"Really? Is that so? Thank God, I still have a chance," replied the girl, looking relieved.

There was an awkward silence between them before Takeru broke it. "U-Um, I should be going now. I don't want to make that person waiting for me any longer, s-so please excuse me."

Takeru then left his classroom carrying the wrapped lunch box with him as the girls in the classroom chattered about this bit of information, no doubt a new rumor will spreading soon.

It took the brunette a while to found the person he was looking for. To be honest, looking for a single person in the massive complex of Kuoh Academy was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but thankfully the person he was looking for had rather unique features that made her stood out in the crowd.

Sitting on one of the bench in Kuoh's courtyard was a girl with petite body which made her looked younger than she actually was. Her hair was silvery white and short with two longer bangs on the front and black cat hairpin on each side. Her eyes were amber-like gold and her skin was slightly pale while her face was set to expressionless look. She was wearing the female variant of Kuoh uniform sans the shoulder cape. On her lap was a box of unopened bento.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Koneko-chan," Takeru called out to the girl and she turned to him, her expression was still neutral but there was a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Takeru-senpai, you're late," she replied as Takeru approached her.

This girl was Koneko Toujou, a first year student of high school division, also known as 'the Mascot of Kuoh' because of her cuteness despite her usual expressionless look.

"I'm sorry. A girl asked me to have lunch with her and her friends," the brunette admitted as he sat next to her. "And well…when I rejected her offer, she thought me and Himejima-senpai are dating."

A single arched white silver eyebrow was her response.

"I guess that's really hard to believe, right?" Takeru chuckled weakly as he opened the cloth wrapping, revealing a small bento box and a larger one. "Here you go," the brunette handed the smaller box to Koneko which she accepted silently and put it aside.

Takeru and Koneko met a month ago during the lunch period like today. The shy violinist was trying to find a place for him to enjoy his lunch in peace when he saw her sitting in one of the bench, looking upset. Apparently she lost her lunch when the Pervert Trio of Kuoh ran into her as they tried to escape from the angered Kendo club. Takeru, being a Good Samaritan he was, offered the snacks he brought with him to her. Since then, they sometimes spend the lunch together and Takeru would bring snacks with him and gave it to her.

"I really don't understand why they got conclusion I was dating Himejima-senpai," said Takeru as he took a bite from his lunch.

"…You spend a lot of time together with Akeno-senpai," replied Koneko after she swallowed.

"S-She was just helping me so I can practice alone. A-Although, I did played for her a few times," refuted the violinist before he looked a little depressed. "…Besides, what is my chance to date her? I mean, she can choose any boy she wants."

The first year just stared blankly at Takeru who fidgeted under her stare before she turned away and munched on her lunch. Though, he swore Koneko muttered something about 'Senpai is so dense' or something along that line. The brunette looked confused at her before returning to his lunch.

There was an awkward silence between them as they continued their lunch without anyone saying anything. That awkwardness was broken as they heard familiar frightened cries and indignant shouts coming from the Kendo Club's dojo. Running away from the angry girls clad in kendo gi and hakama were three boys widely known as Pervert Trio which consisted of: Matsuda, a boy with very short gray hair known as 'Pervert Baldy; Motohama', a boy with glasses known as 'Ero Scouter'; and Issei Hyoudou, a spiky haired brunette with no known title but the impression he gave was a dimwitted hentai who wanted to create a harem of his own.

"…They're at it again?" asked Takeru with disbelief as he shook his head. "I can't believe people like them truly exist."

"…They're idiots…" muttered Koneko darkly as she glared at the three who were running for their life. She didn't forgive them after they made her lost her lunch, even if she met Takeru thanks to them.

They watched as the trio stumbled on their own feet and landed painfully on the ground. The girls caught up with them and began to administer 'Heavenly Punishment' upon them after they made a short speech and a very short moment for the trio to say their defense.

"I thought they would give up after beaten up like that so many times," Takeru sweatdropped as the Pervert Trio screamed in pain.

"…Stubborn idots…harder to kill than a cockroach…" commented Koneko as she continued to enjoy her lunch as if nothing happened.

"That's so harsh of you, Koneko-chan," replied Takeru as their pained scream gained another pitch. The brunette looked worried, "Shouldn't we report this to a teacher? Those girls looked really wanted to kill them."

"Don't bother, Takeru-senpai. They won't die so easily like that," said Koneko as she put her empty bento box aside and took the one Takeru gave to her.

The brunette did a double take by how fast his kohai eat. He was nowhere halfway with his own lunch and she already finished hers? How did she do it? Where did it go?

Koneko proceeded to demolish the snacks Takeru gave her with terrifying speed albeit she was doing it so daintily before she noticed her senior watched her with incredulous look.

"…Do you want some? It's not polite to stare at a girl while she was eating," she offered with her usual deadpan stare.

"S-Sorry, Koneko-chan! I-It's just…" Takeru stammered while mentally he was screaming in disbelief. _'How did you eat so fast!? Where all of those foods had gone to!? There's no way someone as small as you can eat that much!'_

The white haired junior just stared at him while she kept eating the snacks and Takeru was getting nervous while beating himself inside his mind for staring at her and forgetting the advice his sister figure gave him: "Do not stare at a lady no matter how improbable or impossible things they did!"

Then a proverbial bulb lighted up on his mind. He just hoped this one wouldn't backfire on him. "Say, Koneko-chan. A-Are you busy after school today?"

Koneko seemed to think about it for a moment before she answered."…A meeting in Occult Research Club, but it won't be long. Why did you ask, Takeru-senpai?"

Takeru recalled Akeno was also a member of the Occult like Koneko here which was quite coincidence. He steeled himself up. "W-Well, would you like to watch me practicing violin? I-I already asked Himejima-senpai this morning…and uh, she always helped me to find a place where I can practice without my…admirers following me everywhere I go."

"…Why?" asked Koneko as she tilted her head to the side. She knew what he was talking about and as much as the white haired girl didn't want to admit it, she was a bit jealous of Akeno for being able to hear Takeru practicing. The brunette was a good violinist, that she knew and the rumors flying around was actually singing praises for his talent. She thought it was only an overstatement from his admirers, but after seeing Akeno coming back from his practice glowing with myriads of emotion made Koneko curious.

"I-I want to apologize for staring at you a-and…I guess wanted to change a little…" answered Takeru with low voice as he dipped his head low.

"…You want to…change?" repeated Koneko.

"I wanted people to listen to my music, Koneko-chan," replied Takeru softly as he stared at nothing particular in the distance "But whenever I played in front of a big crowd, especially strangers, I got nervous and played horribly. I…I wanted to change that. When I played in front of Himejima-senpai for the first time, I was very nervous but I managed to play like usual." Here the brunette violinist paused for a moment. "I don't really could explain it to you, Koneko-chan, I really wished I could. There was something about Himejima-senpai that made me at ease around her." He then turned toward her and smiled shyly. "…And I felt that around you too, Koneko-chan."

The petite first year was surprised at his admission and felt heat rising on her cheeks so she turned away to hide her face. Takeru was befuddled with her sudden action and got a little depressed, thinking she was mad at him.

"…Why…?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"Why did you are at ease around me?"

"…Because I thought you to be my friend, Koneko-chan," answered Takeru as quiet as she was. "I…I thought that if I could play in front of my friends, I could achieve my dream someday. B-But if you don't want to come, then it's fine. I won't force you…"

"I'll come," said Koneko suddenly and firmly, surprising the shy violinist. "I'll watch Takeru-senpai practicing his violin."

"Y-You will?" replied Takeru, surprised by her apparent sudden change of heart. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why did I have to be mad at senpai?"

"I mean, uh, your face is suddenly red and you turned the other way. I thought you must be angry at me or something."

Koneko stared blankly at Takeru for a moment, one of her eyebrow twitched before she said her line with deadpan tone.

"Takeru-senpai is so dense."

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Takeru, confusion was etched in his face.

Koneko didn't reply, opting to finish what was left from the snacks her senpai gave her. She then closed the empty lunchbox and gave it to him.

"Thank you for the snacks, Takeru-senpai. I'll see you again afterschool," with that, Koneko left the brunette alone in the bench.

Takeru stared confusedly at her retreating figure. Girls were so confusing!

Meanwhile in the background, the Pervert Trio was reduced into nothing more than pitiful, moaning lump of flesh after the Kendo club girls were done with them, seemingly forgotten by the brunette or anyone.

* * *

The Occult Research Club was known as one of the illusory clubs in Kuoh Academy as it has many students would apply to join the club, but they were rejected by the club president. What they didn't know was this club was only a front to mask their real activity as they were devils that served under Rias Gremory, one of the most popular girls in Kuoh and the other Great Lady to the most of student body in the academy. Her true identity was the heiress to Gremory clan of the Underworld's original 72 Pillars with the rank of Baron and known also as 'The Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin'.

Rias definitely lived up to her title judging from her looks with her waist-length red hair with a single ahoge stuck out on the top of her head, blue green eye, and gorgeous body that models would kill to get. She was wearing the female version of the academy's uniform like Akeno. She was sitting on one of the couch with a cup of tea nursed in her hand.

Standing next to her was Akeno with a serving tray clasped with her hand while Koneko was enjoying a plate of youkan in another couch. The only boy in the room was standing behind the petite first year and his name was Yuuto Kiba, the most famous boy in Kuoh with his blonde hair, gray eyes, bishonen looks, and wearing the male uniform variant.

"Alright everyone, that's it for today. With our familiars spreading the flyers and we will wait for our client when they decided to summon us," said Rias as she concluded the club's activity for the day and placed her tea cup on the desk.

"Ara, I guess Kurenai-kun won't have to wait long for me then," said Akeno as she put the tray back at the pantry.

"You're accompanying Kurenai-kun again, Akeno?" asked the red head. She was aware that Akeno would help Takeru to get himself a private place for him to practice, away from his so-called admirers because it was her who sent Akeno to help him in the first place. Rias usually wouldn't do something like that much less to a stranger, but she saw how distressed the poor boy was and how intrusive those girls could be, so she decided to help him a little. Besides, Takeru had caught her interest as he was nothing like most of the boys in the school.

"I still don't understand why you haven't made a contract with him, senpai," said Yuuto.

"Actually, that was what I planned when Buchou asked me to help him for the first time. But after hearing Kurenai-kun played for the first time…It became the last thing I had in mind." The black haired beauty's confession surprised everyone, even Rias herself.

"Oh? Why is that?" asked the Gremory heiress, curious.

Akeno seemed to think it over before she shook her head. "It's not something I can explain to anyone or even you, Rias, because you have to experience it yourself." A smile then graced her face. "I don't I think I will ever regret becoming Kurenai-kun's friend than him becoming my client."

Rias saw the smile on her best friend's face and had to wonder what Takeru Kurenai had done to her. The smile on Akeno's face wasn't one of her teasing smile or her usual friendly smile which became her façade in public or _that_ smile. It was an honest and genuine smile, one that Rias hasn't seen on her for a long time. Now she was really interested in Takeru Kurenai because he made Akeno smiled like that.

"I better go now. I don't want to make my cute kohai waits any longer," Akeno then made her way toward the door and she was surprised Koneko followed her. "Ara, Koneko-chan?"

"Takeru-senpai invited me to his practice," replied Koneko.

"Is that so? We should be on our way then."

"Akeno, Koneko," Rias suddenly called out to her servants as they were about to walk. "Kurenai-kun is looking for a place where he can practice in peace, right? Why don't you take him to one of the empty classroom here?"

"Oh? What's with the sudden generosity, Buchou?" asked Akeno. Knowing her red haired friend, she must be planning something revolving around a certain shy brunette.

"Nothing, I'm just curious about Kurenai-kun's talent with violin," answered Rias with a certain smile. "I'm also wanted to know what kind of person Takeru Kurenai is since he is a friend of my two adorable servants."

Akeno just looked at her master-slash-best-friend also with a certain smile before she asked for confirmation, "Is that all, Buchou?"

"That is all, Akeno."

"I understand. But a fair warning though, you should show yourself after he finished his practice. Kurenai-kun is so shy and gets nervous around strangers."

"So I've heard. I'll keep it in mind, Akeno," replied Rias as Akeno and Koneko left the clubroom to find Takeru.

"Is it alright for taking Kurenai-kun here, Buchou?" asked Yuuto.

"It is. Like I said I'm curious about Kurenai-kun. I've heard rumors and hearsays about him, but I wanted to confirm them for myself," answered Rias with a smile as she thought to herself. _'He may become a good addition to my Peerage.'_

* * *

"So this is the Old School Building…It really looks old," commented Takeru as Akeno and Koneko led him through the old school building.

Like its name stated, the Old School Building was the building where the main school building used to be before Kuoh became co-ed school. Its old look was reinforced by the fact that this building used wood for its construction instead of concrete like the New School Building. As this place was practically abandoned save for the Occult Research Club taking one of the classrooms as its clubroom, it was a perfect place for his practice. He mentally berated himself for forgetting this little fact.

"Well, here we are," said Akeno as she opened the door. The classroom was empty save for a single desk and two chairs not far from it. A long unused chalkboard was on the far side wall while the evening sunlight was filtered through the windows. Still, for a place that mostly had been abandoned, the Old School Building was well cared.

Takeru got the impression that Akeno and Koneko already prepared for this, but he wasn't going to complain. He set his school bag on the floor and his case on the desk and opened it, revealing the violin rested inside the case. He took it and the bow while his senpai and kohai sat on the chairs.

"Thank you again for your help, Himejima-senpai, Koneko-chan," said Takeru.

"Ara, ara, its alright, Kurenai-kun. I really enjoyed your practices so far," replied Akeno as she smiled. What she said was true; she really enjoyed Takeru's performance. While her job as a devil was usually helping people relaxing using messages and other methods, she also ended up a little stressed afterward. But after befriending Takeru, she found a new way to relax herself: listening to her kohai's musical performance. She wouldn't call herself a big fan of classical music, but she found Takeru's performance never failed to soothe her body and mind. It was as if Takeru had performed a musical therapy for her.

Koneko just nodded at him, hiding the eagerness she felt very well. This will be her first time listening to Takeru's practice.

Takeru took a deep breath as if he was steeling his nerves before he raised his violin to his neck and placed his chin into its chinrest. He closed his eyes, focusing on the image on his mind, and began to play.

Akeno closed her eyes as the melody played from Takeru's expert strokes. It was so beautiful, haunting, and melancholic. In her mind eyes, she saw her younger self with her mother and even her father, something that even surprised her. They were sitting together in the patio of their house during particularly warm summer midday with Akeno sitting on her mother's lap as she gently brushed her daughter's hair while her father was next to them with a bottle of chilled sake held in his hand. They just sat there together in silence, watching as small white clouds lazily drifting on the sky and a gentle breeze ruffled the grasses and leaves, but the happiness the small family felt was unmistaken. It was as if the music her kohai played took her back into those innocent days, where everything was so simple and clean. She could feel tears were already forming in her eyes.

Koneko also saw the image on her mind. She was together with her sister and she looked younger than she was now, so did her sister who looked younger than she should be. They were on a great plain with green grasses as long as her eye could see with a mountain looming on the distance. In her mind eye, she saw she played together with her sister with a nay care to the world or anything else. Just them, sisters who only have each other and they were fine with it. Tears were flowing freely from her amber eyes as the longing look was very visible on her usually indifferent face.

Rias who was standing outside the classroom where Takeru was practicing, planned to observe the budding violinist to sate her curiosity. But as Takeru played his violin, she found herself lost in the enchanting melody. She saw herself, much younger than she was now and was together with her parents, her brother, and her sister-in-law in one of the Gremory vacation home. She remembered this as one of her happiest memories, her first summer in human world. Her brother's antics, her sister-in-law's attempts to set him straight, her father and her mother's smiles as she enjoyed her time in human world. She also remembered she visited her first summer festival with her family and saw the fireworks on the end of the day. The fact that Rias had her family with her that day was a memory she always treasured. Her cyan eyes were glassy and wistful smile curved on her lip as she lost herself in the nostalgia.

Yuuto who was escorting his master was also lost in his own memories. Those days in the orphanage with his brothers and sisters were not easy, but doubtless was the happiest part of his memories before_ that_ happened. It also reminded him what his goal truly was, but surely the chance will present itself later. For now, all he wanted was to lose himself in his happiest memories.

Takeru was immersed in his own song and continued to play for about five minutes before he ended his song with the trademark Kurenai-style chord plucking and two last strokes. He opened his eyes as he lowered his violin and to his side. He was surprised when saw the tears on the corners of Akeno's eyes and Koneko's tearful face and was surprised to see his music actually drove them into tears.

"Himejima-senpai? Koneko-chan? What's wrong? D-Did I play so bad?" asked Takeru worriedly.

"Ufufufu, it was just so wonderful, Kurenai-kun. So wonderful," replied Akeno with a soft chuckle as she wiped her tears.

"…Takeru-senpai…what was that?" asked Koneko as she wiped her own tears with her forearms.

"Ah, that was 'Precious Treasure', a song composed by my grandfather," answered Takeru as he took out his handkerchief from his blazer and handed it to his audience. "Here you go senpai."

"Thank you, Kurenai-kun," said Akeno as she took his handkerchief to dry her tears before she handed it to Koneko. "Precious Treasure…I wonder what inspired your grandfather to compose that song, Kurenai-kun?"

Takeru has a faraway look on his face as he told his audience. "My grandfather lived his youth mostly alone and treated as an outcast. It wasn't until a fateful chain of events later he gained people he called friends and family. They are his precious treasure, especially his own family. My father's birth was his inspiration because he completed his family."

"Your grandfather must be a special person for treasuring his family like that," replied Akeno wistfully as Koneko nodded next to her.

Just then Rias entered the classroom with Yuuto following behind her.

"Good afternoon, Takeru Kurenai-kun," greeted Rias.

"G-Gremory-senpai! G-Good afternoon!" Takeru stuttered before he bowed at her. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you!"

"It's quite alright, Kurenai-kun. I enjoyed your performance earlier," the red haired girl waved off his apology and smiled at the shy brunette. "It looks like the rumors are true, if not understated. You truly are a talented musician."

"T-Thank you, senpai. But I'm sure you're exaggerating," replied Takeru bashfully.

"It's not an exaggeration, Kurenai-kun. You're a good musician. I don't think I will be ever got bored listening to your music," encouraged Akeno.

"Although I only listened to your performance once, I agree with Akeno," added Rias.

"…Takeru-senpai is very good," said Koneko.

"It is an honor to listen to such a beautiful music," said Yuuto for the first time since he walked into the classroom.

Takeru blushed from the praises he got. Mustering his newly gained courage, he made a request to his audience.

"May I play another song for you all? That is if it is okay to you and provided you have time."

"You may, Kurenai-kun. We have all the time in the world," Rias smiled as she stood next to Akeno while Yuuto stood behind Koneko.

Takeru smiled back at her as he raised his violin to his neck and began to play. The small audience listened to the song and found themselves once more captivated by the beautiful melody. The budding violinist ended up played two more songs, with each song was just as beautiful as the last one. The aspiring violinist took a minute break in-between the songs and asked for his audience's feedback, which was glowingly positive.

The bashful brunette ended his last song with chord plucking before he lowered his violin and bow to his side and bowed to his audience which clapped in appreciation.

"That was so beautiful, Kurenai-kun!" Akeno beamed at her kohai.

"…Really amazing, Takeru-senpai," added Koneko with a slight smile.

"Most impressive, Kurenai-kun. I don't think anyone has the talent quite like yours," commented Rias with an approving smile.

"I wish I was half as talented as you with musical instrument," admitted Yuuto honestly.

"Thank you very much for listening, everyone," replied Takeru with glowing expression as he packed up his violin. It looked as if some of his burden was lifted from his shoulder. "Thank you again for letting me borrowing this place for my practice."

"Ufufufu, it's quite alright, Kurenai-kun. Listening to your songs is really worth of it," replied Akeno with a slight giggle.

"The rumors really didn't do justice on how good you are, Kurenai-kun," said Rias with a genuine smile. "Please feel free to visit the Old School Building if you needed to practice your violin."

"Eh? Is it really okay, Gremory-senpai?" asked the shy boy.

"It is. Besides, I think it will live up this place more," replied the red haired girl.

"Thank you so much for your help, senpai!" replied Takeru as he bowed to her. "I'll be going home now. I'll see you tomorrow, everyone."

"See you tomorrow, Kurenai-kun," said Akeno as Takeru left the classroom.

When Takeru was beyond the earshot, the raven haired beauty turned to her master. "Well? Do you understand what I mean, Rias?"

"I do, Akeno," replied Rias as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Kurenai-kun's music…it's so pure with his emotion and desire. I don't think I will ever forget that feeling."

Akeno smiled as she closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart. "Whenever Kurenai-kun played his song, he showed me part of him he won't show to anyone else but those who he trusted. I don't think I can take advantage from him like that. That's why I will not regret my choice to be his friend."

"It sounds like he is a little too trusting, though," commented Yuuto which Koneko refuted as she shook her head.

"Takeru-senpai wanted people to listen to his music. It was his dream."

"He really is such an interesting person. Maybe I should extend an invitation to him," said Rias with a bemused smile before she shook her head and turned to her Peerage. "But that's for later. We have received an order from Onii-sama to hunt for a Stray Devil in the harbor's abandoned warehouse district."

The Servants of Rias nodded as they went to prepare themselves for the hunt.

* * *

The moon shone silently as Rias and her Peerage arrived in the abandoned warehouse district on the harbor via magic circle teleportation and they immediately set out to find the Stray Devil they supposed to hunt. They explored the district, looking for a hint of their target while keeping their ears and eyes open for potential ambush. After exploring for about fifteen minutes, the Gremory heiress frowned as she was unable to detect the presence of the Stray she and her Peerage supposed to hunt.

"This is weird. I can't feel that Stray Devil's presence anywhere," she muttered before she turned to Koneko. "Koneko, can you tell where the Stray is?"

The petite white-haired girl concentrated her senses to find their target, or at least trying to find any of its signs. She concentrated some more before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Buchou. I couldn't tell where he is," Koneko apologized to her master.

"Ara, ara, such a troublesome devil, hiding himself like that," commented Akneo as she also looked for their target.

"This is weird, Buchou. According to report, this Stray Devil isn't supposed to hide himself like this," said Yuuto with a frown.

"That's true. But I suppose he possessed an item that let him to cloak his presence and it slipped away from the report," replied Rias as she also frowned when she realized the implications. How unusual, the intelligence provided by her brother's servants was definitely true and nothing should have slipped away from them, unless…There was a third party involved.

"Stay sharp, everyone. I believe we have an unexpected guess here," Rias ordered and the group nodded as they prepared themselves for anything.

With a third party involved and especially if it was either the church or Fallen Angels, complication will surely arise. And if it was neither of them, then complication too will arise. It was this unpredictability Rias hated so much.

The group walked for some more until a voice called out to them.

"Oh, is this for real? Today must be my lucky day! Tasty, delicious little devils that are all mine! Hyahahahahaha!"

"Who goes there!? Show yourself!" demanded Rias as she flared her Youki and her Peerage prepared themselves for fight.

From the shadowed alley between two warehouses, a figure walked into their line of sight. The figure was an adult man, wearing gray jump suit which was stained with dirt with a hint of white shirt underneath. His hair was messy black and his dark eyes were gleaming with bloodlust, matching the manic expression on his face.

"Who are you? What happened to the devil in this area?" asked Rias warily at the…creature before her. He looked like human, but he was anything but a human, Whatever he truly was, the feeling she got from him wasn't one of the creatures she knew. For comparison, the closest match she found was from a vampire, but this creature's was several magnitudes higher than a vampire.

"That guy from before? He was quite tasty, I admit. I wonder if any of you tasted as good as he was? Is every devil tasty?" he leered at the peerage as he licked his lips. The hunger and madness radiating from him was palpable.

Akeno's eyes widened in alarm. The fate of their supposed target was blatantly implicated by the creature before them.

"You…ate him?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," he answered nonchalantly with demented grin as his face gained stained glass markings. "You too, will become my food…_**Bon appetite."**_

The man transformed before their eyes. His body was mostly humanoid, but his head was vaguely horse like and his feet was five-toed instead of hooves. His arms and legs were slightly bulkier than human's, hiding the strength they possessed. A pair of fins extended upward from each of his shoulders and curved slightly backward. Stained-glass markings covered a portion of his head, shoulders, arms, chest, and legs.

The Peerage looked alarmed with the monstrous transformation. Yuuto drew out his sword and Koneko settled into a fighting stance while Akeno's expression tightened as sparks danced on her palms and Rias flared more of her Youki.

"What are you?" asked Rias with dangerous tone.

"_**Ha! I don't need to answer my morsels!"**_ the horse monster jeered as he smashed his fist to his chest, letting glass shards fell. The shards then formed into a sword at the monster's feet before he kicked it up and caught it with his hand. _**"But if you decided to fight…then don't make it boring! The best foods are the one who struggle the most!"**_

The monster charged at the peerage, his intent was as clear as day. Yuuto and Koneko moved to intercept the monster, only for a black and red blur blindsided the monster and attacked it rapidly. The blur then slammed forcefully to the monster one last time, staggering it.

"_**Argh! Who dares to interrupt my meal!?"**_

"My, my, such a rude fellow. And very greedy too, no wonder you were ordered to be eliminated."

The blur was a cartoonish looking mechanical bat with black and red-trimmed, roundish body and a face with big yellow eyes and small triangular green gem on the forehead that fused into his body. He had a pair of triangular ears on the top of his head and red-trimmed black wings with white lines resembling membrane on each side. His small leg was located under his mouth which has four pointy fangs.

"_**YOU!"**_ bellowed the monster with a mixture of anger, surprise, and hint of fear.

"Yep! Kivat-bat V at your service," the now introduced Kivat folded one of his wings in front of his face, giving the impression he was bowing.

The sounds of footsteps caught the attention of everyone present save for Kivat as a person walked from another darkened alley between warehouses. The person's clothing was consisted of brown jacket with red shirt underneath, blue jean pants with silver-buckled black leather belt, and white-on-red sneakers. A very familiar red scarf with black bat wings and crescent moon insignia was looped loosely around his neck. As the person walked out of the shadow, the Gremory peerage couldn't hide their surprise as he was revealed to be a person they knew.

"Kurenai-kun?" whispered Akeno in no small amount of surprise.

"Takeru-senpai?" asked Koneko, shocked to saw her senpai was here.

"Kurenai-kun? What is he doing here?" muttered Rias as she saw the boy who caught her attention standing before her.

"Perhaps, he has something to do with the monster," said Yuuto as he kept a pair of watchful eyes toward the boy.

Takeru made no gesture that he acknowledged the presence of Gremory Peerage as his attention focused on the horse monster before him who took a step back at seeing him.

"Galloping Gluttony of Shining Plains Realm," he called out with firm and authority-laced voice, a contrast to the bashful persona he was known in Kuoh Academy. "You have been endangering the safety of all Fangire race by feeding on humans, a devil, and attempted to feed on heiress of Gremory family. How do you plea?"

The fact that Takeru knew who Rias was surprising to the red head and her peerage. It meant he knew more than he appeared to be. And there was the race he said, Fangire. Rias swore she had heard about that name before, but it slipped past her mind.

"_**Endangering!? All I've done is getting my meal! The ones who endangered the race are the Checkmate Four!"**_ snarled the Horse Fangire as the image of his human persona appeared on his chest. _**"They supposed to protect the whole Race, but all they do are endangering us by starving us! Especially King! He, his father, and grandfather are the one at fault! Those human loving fools!"**_

"The law decreed by King and his predecessors made it clear you can not feed on human with a few exceptions. You have overstepped into the boundary of devils' territory and endangering the Fangire race as a whole for the possibility involving them in a war with devils by feeding on them," replied the brunette.

"_**Because I am hungry and I wanted to eat! That's final!"**_ Horse Fangire retorted in anger as the image of his human persona faded.

Takeru closed his eyes and sighed. "So you decided to follow your own greed instead of ensuring the safety of your race. You truly lived up your name, you hypocrite," he opened his eyes and glared at the Horse Fangire. Takeru raised his right hand above his head and called out, "Kivat!"

"Understood. Shall we begin then?" answered Kivat as he fluttered around Takeru and he was caught by the brunette.

He lowered his hand while bringing his free hand to Kivat who opened his mouth and let him bit his hand.

"GABU!"

Takeru did not flinch as the fangs sunk into his skin. Stained-glass marking appeared on his face as hypnotic sonar noise resounded and ghastly chains wrapped around his waist before shattering, revealing a red belt with a perch on the buckle and three slots containing whistle-like devices on each side. The whistles mostly transparent, but they have different colored highlights such as red and gold on the right side and blue, green, and purple on the left side. These devices were called Fuestle. Takeru pushed the hand that caught Kivat forward before he muttered a single phrase.

"Henshin."

He let Kivat hung upside down on the perch as quicksilver covered his figure before shattering, revealing his new form. His head was covered with black helmet with red trimmed yellow lenses that shaped into bat wings and small green gem encrusted on the red bat head crest in the forehead. His mouth plate was silver trimmed with black fangs and silver jaw guard. Over his black body suit was a silver armor styled into high-collar jacket with red breastplate that mimicked masculine human torso muscle. His shoulder armor styled into a pair of silver folded bat wings restricted by a silver chain each and his arms were bare save for a pair of silver bracelets and armored red gloves. His left leg also bare save for a simple silver knee guard, anklet, and black shoes, but his right leg was covered by armored silver boots with chains wrapped tightly on it, as if they were holding back something.

The Gremory peerage looked surprised by Takeru's transformation while the Horse Fangire snarled in anger and trepidation.

"_**Kiva…You bastard!"**_

Kiva settled into fighting stance as Horse Fangire charged at him with a challenging roar. He dodged and weaved between the wild slashes before kicking the Fangire in the chest as he overreached an attack. Kiva disarmed the Horse Fangire with another kick and let loose barrage of punches on his abdomen before sending the Fangire sprawling with a brutal haymaker to the face. Just as the armored warrior decided to push his advantage, the Horse Fangire recovered quickly before smashed his chest once more and this time, the glass shards hovered in the hair before they emitted bright flash.

Kiva covered his eyes with his hand as Kivat cursed from his perch.

"Gah! That crafty little—!"

Horse Fangire recovered his sword and struck at the stunned Kiva. He slashed his chest twice before bringing up his sword for an overhead slash.

"_**DIE, KIVA!"**_ the Fangire roared as he brought his sword down, but Kiva caught his sword with both of his hands. _**"What!?"**_

Kiva grunted as he struggled to push the sword away before he kicked the Horse Fangire in the chest, pushing him away. He threw the sword away before charging at his enemy and struck him with a spinning kick followed by another one. Kiva then lashed a solid uppercut to the chin followed by rapid jabs to the face before sending the Horse Fangire tumbling away with a straight kick to the chest. The Horse Fangire tried to recover, but Kiva wouldn't have any of it as he unleashed a powerful snap kick to his chin, lifting him off the ground before a kick to the gut sent the Fangire crashing into stacks of barrel.

"Time to pull the curtain down, Takeru!" ordered Kivat.

Kiva nodded before taking a Fuestle from his right slot, one with red bat wings, and slipped it into Kivat's lips.

"WAKE UP!"

Mysterious tune then suddenly played as Kiva brought his arms to the side with his knees bended before crossing them in front of his face with one leg in front of another. A magical phenomenon took over, surprising the Gremory Peerage, as the moon suddenly become bigger, glowing eerily with pale yellow light and becoming full moon which rapidly shifting into crescent moon. Kiva kicked up his armored right leg and Kivat flew from his perch and fluttering around the right leg as he played four particular tunes from the Fuestle on his mouth, shattering the chains on it and revealed bat wings with red inner parts with three red gems encircled with thin gold rings, two on the shins and one on the feet. His left foot flexed as he jumped into amazing heights and he back flipped on the apex of his jump before coming down with his right leg extended and his left leg tucked.

"Darkness Moon Break!"

Kiva hit the Horse Fangire with massive force, creating bat wings and crescent moon shaped crater on the ground. The Fangire's body crystallized before shattering into tiny shards, revealing a light ball which quickly fled while chains wrapped on his right leg, closing it once more. He looked at the fleeing light ball, which was the soul of Horse Fangire before he took another Fuestle, a one with red castle and dragon's head, from his belt's right slot and gave it to Kivat who blew it.

"CASTLE DORAN!"

Several seconds later, giant wing beats and draconic roar was heard. Rias and her servants turned around to the source of the roar and saw something they would never forget and would never believe if they hadn't seen it. Flying in the magically manipulated night sky was some short of Dragon/Castle hybrid creature. Its main body was a gray castle with smooth stone walls with two watch towers in the front corners. From where the main entrance supposed to be, a dragon head complete with its neck poked out with purple scale on the head and the upper part of its neck and white scales on its lower jaws and neck underside. From each lower parts of the castle's corners were stocky purple legs bound by golden manacles and short yet powerful purple leathery wings came out from the upper floors of the castle. The dragon's tail was on the backside of the castle tipped with another watch tower. A small clock platform was placed above the entrance of the castle and a door leading into castle interior was placed on the far side of the roof top.

"Is that a dragon or a castle?" asked a puzzled Rias.

"I think it's both, Buchou," answered Akeno before she turned her attention to the armored Takeru. Just who in the world her kohai was? First the transformation and now the dragon/castle hybrid he apparently controlled.

Castle Doran let out another roar as it chased the fleeing Fangire soul. The soul tried to escape Doran's snapping jaws before it was devoured by the great wyvern with an audible gulp before it landed with great rumble and belched loudly.

"Hey, hey, that's not very polite of you, you know?" commented Kivat as he apparently returned to his perch sometime ago.

Kiva turned to the Gremory Peerage whom was watching him warily as the phenomenon receded, the night sky turned normal. He didn't blame them for being wary of him. He did came out of nowhere and proceeded to destroy that Fangire.

"Kivat," he called to his partner.

"Are you sure about this, Takeru?" asked the mechanical bat, knowing what he wanted to do.

"I trust them…and they are my friends," the relationship between him and the rest of Occult Research Club was somewhat fledgling and he didn't want to damage his on-going friendship with Akeno and Koneko by breaching their trust on him by hiding things from them.

"You're just too trusting, Takeru, but this is your choice," replied Kivat as he flew off from the perch and floated next to his partner.

Kiva's armor turned into quicksilver and shattered, revealing Takeru who was calmly gazing back at the Occult Research Club members with Castle Doran looming on the distance.

"Good evening, Gremory-senpai, everyone," greeted Takeru with a hint of his usual self.

"Good evening, Kurenai-kun," replied Rias amiably with a smile on her face. "It's quite a surprise to see you here…and it looks like you know who I am."

"…I have my suspicions when I heard your name, but after you flared your aura like that my suspicions were confirmed," replied Takeru with a sigh.

"I see, so this isn't first time you encountered a devil," said Rias, but Takeru didn't reply. His lack of answer didn't deter the red head to get her answers and she decided to change her approach. "On the behalf of my Peerage, I thank you for your help tonight."

"Ah, it's quite alright, Senpai," Takeru was blushing slightly by her gratitude, showing more of his usual personality. "I've been hunting for that rogue Fangire for a while also…"

There was that race again. Fangire. A race that apparently related to Takeru. Rias decided to press on.

"Now that you know I am a devil and so are my servants here, you must be aware that this city is under my jurisdiction, correct?"

Takeru apparently saw through her and replied. "I'm aware of that, Gremory-senpai. If you are seeking for answers on what happened tonight, I'll gladly give them to you but not tonight. It is late and has been an eventful night for all of us. I promise to answer all of your questions tomorrow."

Rias seemed to ponder upon his offer and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Akeno nodding her head, signaling to accept his offer.

"Very well, Kurenai-kun. I will save for my questions for tomorrow," answered Rias with a sigh.

"Are you alright, Kurenai-kun? That horse monster managed to land some hits on you," asked Akeno, showing a hint of worry for her kohai.

"I'm alright, Himejima-senpai. The armor managed to take the most of the damage," replied Takeru with a smile.

"You have to give Takeru some credit, Ojou-san. He is stronger than he looks, you know?" Kivat chimed in.

"Ara, ara, I'm aware of that. I have to look after for my cute Kohai, after all," replied the black haired girl with a slight giggle and Kivat grinned knowingly at her.

The usually shy brunette shifted in the place he stood, a little uncomfortable and nervous from the exchange between his senpai and partner.

"…Um, thank you so much for your understanding, Senpai, everyone. I'll be taking my leave now. Goodnight," he bowed as he bid the Peerage farewell.

Doran seemed to be aware of its master wish and spat out an orange energy orb which encased Takeru and Kivat. The orb then floated back at the castle/dragon hybrid and was swallowed by it before Castle Doran took flight and disappeared into night sky.

"It seems Kurenai-kun is really more than meets the eye," commented Rias as looked at the direction where Castle Doran had disappeared.

"My kohai is really an interesting person. He is also rather dashing in that armor too," replied Akeno as she placed her hands on her flushing cheeks.

Yuuto noticed Koneko looked lost in thought. "What's wrong, Koneko-chan?"

"…Nothing, Kiba-senpai," answered Koneko.

Rias gave her white haired servant one last look before she announced to her servants. "Alright everyone, we're done here. Let's go back and get some rest. We have an important meeting tomorrow."

The Gremory peerage then left the harbor via magic circle teleportation. Before they teleported away, a single thought passed on Rias' mind.

'_I look forward learning more of you, Kurenai-kun…and having you in my peerage.'_

* * *

**A/N: That is all for the first chapter of _"High School Kiva DxD"_. Please leave a review on your way out, but no flame, please? That is from me for now and please have a nice day.**_  
_


	2. Life 02: A Meeting and An Alliance

**I don't own anything related to Kamen Rider Kiva and High School DxD. **

**Life 02: A Meeting and an Alliance**

Takeru's room inside the Castle Doran was big as it was the master bedroom inside the living castle. The floor was covered by red and gold rug with Kiva insignia in the middle and the wall tastefully painted in cream with carved wood decorations near the floor and wooden ceilings. On one side of the room was a mahogany desk with a chair behind it and a closed laptop notebook, stacks of books on one of side of the desk, and a wireless phone the other side. Two bookshelves were sitting in the corner, forming letter-L shaped together and a wardrobe was placed in another far side of the corner. The curtains that covered the windows were also in red with golden trims which let sunlight passed through the gaps. A small drawer table with a night lamp, alarm clock, and a framed photo was sitting next to a king-sized bed with red bedcover with small black Kiva insignias and a white pillow where Takeru, who was wearing red pajama with small bats, was currently sitting and rubbing sleepiness from his eyes.

Kivat flew down from the hollowed violin shaped-perch on the wall and greeted his partner.

"Good morning, Takeru! How was your sleep?"

"Good morning, Kivat. I sleep well, thank you," Takeru greeted back with a smile.

"Today's going to be a long day, I can feel it," said Kivat before he turned to his partner. "Are you sure you're going through with this?"

"I am. I will explain everything about Fangire, Kiva, and me to Gremory-senpai and the others," answered Takeru with a sigh. "…I will also feel slightly guilty for hiding things from Himejima-senpai and Koneko-chan."

Kivat sighed at his partner's response. "Alright if you say so, but you better keep your guard up since we don't know what the Gremory girl had in mind."

Takeru just nodded in response.

Just then the door was knocked and a feminine voice called out.

"Takeru-sama, are you awake? It's morning already."

"I'm awake, Marina-chan. You may enter," replied Takeru as he got off from his bed.

The door opened, revealing a girl around Takeru's age and 170 cm tall with waist length black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a maid uniform which consists of a white frilly apron which tied into the back of her waist over a black blouse with a simple green ribbon tie on her collar, puffy shoulders, and frilly white cuffs and black long skirt which covered most of her legs. She also wearing white socks and brown loafers on her foots and frilly white headband on the top of her head. Her figure was generous with curves on the right places and very athletic thanks to her work as a maid.

Her name was Marina, one of the servants that worked for Takeru.

"Good morning, Takeru-sama. Your bath is prepared and the breakfast will be ready soon," said Marina as she bowed at the first part.

"Thank you for your hard work. I'll leave my room and my uniform under your care then." To tell the truth, Takeru was more than able to clean his own room and preparing his own uniform but Marina was very upset at him for 'interfering with her job'. She then convinced him to leave her to do her job as his maid, which he accepted quickly.

For such a sweet girl, Marina could be so scary when she convinced someone.

"Please leave it to me and enjoy your bath, Takeru-sama," the maid beamed as she set off to do her job.

Just as Takeru about to leave his bedroom, he heard his maid called to him.

"After I finished here, may I bath you Takeru-sama?"

The brunette left his room quickly with red face, missing his maid's amused giggles in return.

Some moments later, Takeru who was dressed in his Kuoh Academy uniform sans his trademark red scarf, Marina who was carrying his school bag, and Kivat who flew next to Takeru were seen walking amongst one of the halls of Castle Doran. The living castle's interior has been renovated under the order of his grandfather and granduncle to modernize it looks and to bury Doran's role in the past. The halls were well lit with the rows of windows letting the sunlight coming through on one side and a cream painted wall with golden trims, carved wood decorations, and old torch styled lamps on another side. The marble tiles used on the floor were styled into black and white checker board covered with red and gold carpet while the ceilings were made of wood and decorated with stylish yet not overly done carved ornaments.

They walked along the hall until they arrived in front of massive wooden double door with golden handles which led into a massive room. In the middle of the room was a long dining table with fifteen seats on each side and a single seat on the head of the table and was covered with white table with equal length. Windows were placed on each side of the room which allowed light to enter the dining room with a door placed adjacent to them. A large golden chandelier was hanging from the carved ceilings and a fireplace from red bricks with carved metal ornaments was placed nicely on the far side of the room, behind the head seat of the dining table. A painting was hung above the fireplace depicting Kiva, but in a different form compared to Takeru's.

His helmet was black with white-trimmed red visor shaped into bat wings and golden crescent moon head crest with small green gem on the center. His mouth plate was black with white fanged jaw guard. Over his black body suit was golden ornate armor with red breastplate shaped into bat wings that had three small green circular gems and a pair of red cape attached on the back. His shoulder armor was also gold and ornate as well as his gauntlets and armored gloves with red underside. His thighs had golden plate and a simple circular silver knee guard as well as golden greaves with silver shoes. On his waist was a familiar red belt with a Kivat perched on the buckle and three slots of Fuestles on each side, but the Kivat on his belt was different as he has golden trims and rainbow hued eyes and a small golden armored dragon was attached to his left wrist. The painting depicted him playing his violin with red rose petals falling from the sky and full moon glowing in soft golden light on the background.

Standing on each side of the head seat was two men. One had messy black hair with blue eyes and was wearing butler suit which consisted of buttoned up white shirt which he left the collar and one button unbuttoned underneath a black blazer which he also left unbuttoned as well as the cuffs on his wrists. His trousers and dress shoes were also black. He looked around early of his twenty and was about 186 cm tall. The other man looked around in the middle of his twenties with combed backward brown hair and purple eyes wearing the same butler suit but his was more crisp and neat with all the buttons buttoned and a black ribbon tie was tied on his collar. What made him stood out in the crowd was his 210 cm height and muscular body. He carried a food tray with silver lid on one hand and a white napkin draped over his other hand.

The first man was Isamu, the head butler of Kurenai household despite his messy appearance and somewhat coarse language, and the second man was Daichi, the butler in charge of kitchen and cooking.

"Yo, Takeru. Glad you're up. I thought I had to rescue you from your overly zealous maid over there," greeted Isamu with a grin.

Takeru blushed at his words while Marina scowled at the head butler.

"Quiet you. I'm just doing my job as Takeru-sama's maid and I don't see anything wrong with that," retorted the maid.

"Is trying to bed him also one of your jobs as a maid? If that's so then you must be a maid with the worst professionalism ever," said Isamu cheekily.

In a show of great self-restraint, Marina didn't throttle him but settled for gritting her teeth instead and radiating aura of pure loathing directed at the head butler.

Takeru went around his furious maid nervously and sat at the head chair while Kivat perched on his shoulder before turned to Isamu and chided him, "You shouldn't make her angry like that, Isamu."

"It's not my fault she's so easy to reel in," said the head butler remorselessly.

"Takeru-sama, your breakfast," said Daichi as he placed the food tray in front of him and opened the lid, revealing a stack of pancakes on a plate with a golden sauce on a sauce cup next to it and placed the napkin on Takeru's lap. "Pancakes with homemade caramel sauce. Please enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Daichi," replied Takeru as he poured the sauce over his pancakes before cutting a piece of them and took a bite.

"So what's your plan for the meeting with the devil girl, Takeru?" asked Isamu as Marina took her place next to him no matter how much she hated the man right now.

"I'm planning to invite her and her servants here, in Castle Doran and like I told Kivat earlier I will explain everything about Fangire, Kiva and myself," answered Takeru before he took another bite from his breakfast.

Isamu hummed before he asked master-slash-charge. "Are you sure you're going to invite them here? You do know that means you're extending quite a trust on them."

"I know, that's what I mean to do. Also, I'm showing my goodwill to her after operating in her territory without her consent for a year," replied Takeru as Daichi poured him a glass of water. "I hoped from this meeting I can form an alliance with Gremory-senpai to hunt for rogue Fangires in the area."

"An alliance with Devil? That's quite unheard of, Takeru-sama," commented Marina. "Have you told King about this?"

"I have told him last night and he agreed with the idea," answered the heir of Kiva. "Hearing the rogues feeding on devils, even strays for that matter, worried King a great deal since he was afraid their action will starting war between Fangire and Devil."

"And for that matter, King has appointed my partner here as the representative of the Checkmate Four for the upcoming meeting with the Devil Ojou-san since Bishop is checking some rumors she heard and Rook is out for hunting rogues in another place," added Kivat as Takeru sighed.

"That's quite position King gave you, Takeru," Isamu whistled in appreciation.

"Are you alright, Takeru-sama?" asked Marina in concern for her Master.

"…It's just…What if I messed this up?" answered Takeru, uncertain. "This meeting is not about me and Gremory-senpai anymore, but the meeting between representative of Checkmate Four and Devils…I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Ah, so that's what bothered you," replied Kivat as he flew from his partner's shoulder and floated in front of Takeru's face. "If you're nervous about the meeting, then you don't have to treat it as the meeting between two representatives of different races but a meeting between friends."

"And you don't have to worry about treating the Gremory girl and her servants right since I'll make sure they get the best of Kurenai household's hospitality," said Isamu with a grin.

"You're not alone in this, Takeru-sama. You have us to support you," added Marina with an encouraging smile.

"Everything will be alright, Takeru-sama," finished Daichi with a firm nod.

Takeru looked at Kivat and each of his servants before he smiled gratefully at them. "Thank you, everyone."

"Now then Goshuujin-sama, what are your orders for the meeting's preparation?" asked Isamu in full butler mode.

"The Gremory Peerage will be here at the lunch period the earliest or afterschool the latest, so I want everything prepared before then," answered Takeru, using the same tone when he addressed the Horse Fangire last night. "Daichi, please prepare the suitable meal for the meeting. I'll call later when the meeting time is confirmed."

"Understood, Takeru-sama," replied the giant butler with a bow.

"Isamu, I want you to serve one of your original brews for Gremory Peerage, but nothing too strong."

"Leave it to me. I'll have number 34 for them," replied the head butler with a nod.

"Marina, I want you to clean the main halls and some of the rooms just in case the Gremory Peerage wanted a quick tour around Castle Doran."

"I understand, Takeru-sama," said the maid with a bow.

"Alright, that's everything for the meeting's preparation. I trust you all will get your part done by then," said Takeru as his servants nodded affirmatively.

* * *

Rias stood in front of the window in her class, staring outside at the schoolyard while her mind was somewhere else. More exactly, her thoughts were occupied with the unexpected encounter with the person she had interested in as of lately, Takeru Kurenai. It was funny by how fast her impression of him had changed, from a shy and somewhat cute young man, to a budding musician with an exceptional talent, and finally an enigma with relation to a race called Fangire and capable transforming into an armored warrior called Kiva.

Rias loved mystery, but she could be quite impatient to solve it. And her brother's word, Sirzechs, who also happened to be the one of the current leaders of the Underworld—Maou, regarding Takeru and his power when she reported to him about what happened last night didn't help anything to sate her curiosity.

"_A word of advice, Rias. The new Heir of Kiva has been very generous for promising to explain things to you, so please don't do anything that he will perceive as breaching his trust or upsetting him. I will appoint you as the representative of Gremory Family and the Devil Faction to an extent for this meeting. I'd like to come myself or at least appoint another Maou to play it safe with the new Kiva, but we are busy with our jobs. Even with the protection given to you as the representative of our family and race, please promise me you will be careful with the new Kiva, alright?"_

Just what about Fangire and Kiva that set off her brother, of all people, so much? Just what kind of secret Takeru Kurenai had?

"Something bothered you, Rias?"

The red haired beauty turned toward the speaker, a girl of her age. She has bob cut black hair and purple eyes with red rimmed oval glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing the complete set of Kuoh's female uniform which covered more modest figure compared to Rias, but it was still attractive enough combined with her beautiful yet serious face.

The girl was publicly known as Souna Shitori, a third year High School Division student which also happened to be the President of Student Council for High School Dvision. Her real name was Sona Sitri, the heiress to Pureblood Devil Family which was the member of 72 Pillars just like Rias, the Sitri Family which held the rank of Prince.

"Good morning, Sona," greeted Rias before she turned back to gazing the schoolyard where she saw Takeru had just entered the school ground and was greeted by Akeno.

"Is it about…" started the Sitri heiress, only for Rias to cut her off.

"No, it isn't about that. I just stumbled upon a mystery that piqued my interest, that's all," said the Gremory heiress.

"Oh? What is it?" asked Sona, intrigued, as she approached her childhood friend.

The Student Council President noticed her attention was focused on a person on the schoolyard and followed her gaze. She shot her an intrigued look.

"Takeru Kurenai? What about him that interested you so much?"

"Let's just say Kurenai-kun is more than meets the eye," answered Rias cryptically.

"Is this about the rumors of his talent?" inquired Sona.

The red head smiled fondly as she recalled her kohai's performance yesterday. "What the rumors said about Kurenai-kun's talent certainly understated what he is capable of."

The Sitri heiress raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her statement.

"Kurenai-kun must be really good to deserve such praise from you, Rias," commented the purple eyed girl. "But there's more of him that fascinated you, isn't there?"

"There is," answered Rias as her cyan eyes twinkled. "Who knows underneath his shy persona and his talent with violin he is such a mysterious enigma?" the red haired giggled before giving her fellow heiress a meaningful look.

Sona nodded at her, inviting Rias to elaborate more on her statement.

"I planned to extend an invitation to him."

"You're going to recruit him into your Peerage?" inquired Sona.

"I don't see the reason why I shouldn't. He proved himself to be more than qualified to join my Peerage," Rias smiled as she recalled Takeru's fight last night as Kiva. Akeno was right, he looked dashing in that armor and he proved to be no slouch in a fight despite his usual shy personality made her interested in him more.

Sona shot her childhood friend a skeptical look as her own curiosity was piqued. Just who in the world was Takeru Kurenai? What makes him so interesting that garnered Rias' attention so much? With her position as the Student Council President, she was sure she could learn more about him but not what made him so interesting in the red haired heiress' opinion.

Akeno then entered the classroom and made her way to her master.

"Good morning, Buchou, Kaichou," she greeted with a smile before she focused on Rias. "Buchou, Kurenai-kun has invited us to his house so he can explain properly about what happened last night."

"Ara, that's so gracious of him. Very well, tell him I accepted his invitation. Is lunch acceptable time for him?" said Rias with a chuckle.

"Understood, Buchou," replied Akeno, smiling as she pulled out her cell phone and texted her kohai.

"Wait, didn't you hunt for a stray last night? What is it to do Kurenai-san?" asked Sona, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Rias then told her about what happened last night, the encounter with Horse Fangire who claimed had eaten the Stray Devil she and her Peerage supposed to hunt and his subsequent attempt to kill only for Takeru interfering. Sona was understandably surprised by his awareness of Rias' identity as a devil and the heir to Gremory Family, but just when she thought the surprise was over the Gremory heiress revealed Takeru was capable of transforming into an armored warrior called Kiva with the aid of his bat familiar and killed the Horse Fangire in a fight. The Student Council President was even more surprised that he owned a Dragon/Castle hybrid in his possession.

At the end of her tale, Sona asked Rias suspiciously.

"Who is Takeru Kurenai?"

"I don't know, but I will find out in this meeting," Rias smiled coolly at her. "But you can't deny he is an interesting person, can you?"

Sona said nothing, but crossed her hands under breasts as her mind raced to find out more about the keywords to that would lead to Takeru's identity.

Fangire. Checkmate Four. King. Kivat. Kiva. Castle Doran.

She swore she had heard them before, but the information seemed to slip away from her mind.

Just then Akeno received text message from Takeru. "Ara, ara, he said he is alright with that, although we may have to skip the rest of the school."

"Tell him that is fine with me. I'll spread the word to Kiba-kun and Koneko," replied Rias as she gave Sona a meaningful look.

"I'll handle the permission waiver. Good luck on your meeting, Rias," said Sona as she walked to her seat and sat down to ponder on the information she got from the Gremory heiress.

The red haired beauty also returned to her seat with Akeno sitting next to her. She was excited at the prospect finally learning more about the identity of the boy who had stolen her interest as of late. All she had to was waiting for the lunch period and everything will be revealed.

She could hardly wait for then.

(HSKDxD)

Time seemed to crawl slowly for the day, but Takeru was more than grateful for that small mercy. It gave him more time to prepare for the meeting as he uncharacteristically tuned out the teacher's lesson for the day. Even with the encouragement from Kivat and his loyal servants, they only did a little to alleviate his worry, temporarily removing was at best. Seeing Akeno this morning made his worry returned with a vengeance. His mind was giving the possibilities of how the meeting would go, from the worst, best, and even the strangest case scenario it could come up with. It would be much easier if King and Queen were here, but they were currently out of Japan to negotiate with the other Youkai races. Just last night when he reported to the King, he and Queen were on their way to meet with the Lamia Queen in Greek.

Give him a Fangire to fight or ask him to compose a song and presented it to Checkmate Four, he would be fine. But he never had a formal meeting before, especially with this scale. Granted, there would be time when he had to hold a meeting, he wished he had more time though!

After the lunch period bell rang, Takeru excused himself to the class representative for an urgent family business before leaving the classroom hopefully without any fanfare.

Too bad his prayer was unheard by any higher being above.

Just as he was about to leave the classroom, Rias and Akeno appeared in the doorway, surprising Takeru and his classmates.

"G-Gremory-senpai! Himejima-senpai!"

"Hello, Kurenai-kun," greeted Rias with a smile. "Shall we go on our way then?"

Takeru was too surprised for their sudden appearance to response properly so he only nodded.

"P-Please wait a moment, senpai!" called the class representative to the Great Ladies of Kuoh. "Kurenai-kun said he had an urgent family business to attend. W-What does it has to do with both of you?"

"Ara, urgent family business you say?" asked Akeno as she placed her index finger on her cheek and tilted her head to the side before a mischievous smile curved on her lips. "That urgent family business Kurenai-kun speaks of does involve both of us."

The whole class froze at her words as her words fully sunk on them.

Takeru too stood frozen and his face now resembled ripened tomato.

"Saa, Kurenai-kun, we should be on our way. We can't make everyone waiting for us now," said Akeno as she playfully pulled the still shocked brunette and left the eerily silent classroom with an amusedly giggling Rias followed her.

The trio only walked for about ten steps away from the classroom before chaos ensued.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH~!?"

"No way! An urgent family business that involved Akeno-Oneesama and Rias-Oneesama!?"

"Could it be…An arranged marriage!?"

"But that's impossible!"

"Think of it! Kurenai-kun and Akeno-Oneesama did spent a lot of time together! And Rias-Oneesama is close with Akeno-Oneesama also!"

"So you're saying…"

"…A menage a trois!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"Kurenai-kun has been taken away! Why did you have to be so cruel, God!? Why!?"

"Why must be a guy as cute and as talented as Kurenai-kun was taken away!? And why it has to be Akeno-Oneesama and Rias-Oneesama!?"

"Just what that lucky bastard Kurenai have and we didn't!?"

"Is it the shyness!? A cool scarf!? A special talent!?"

"Well, that certainly will feed Kuoh's rumor mill for a while," commented Rias dryly with a sweat drop. She didn't expect this would happen when she picked Takeru up. She should've waited him outside and knowing Takeru would make a reason to skip the school. But no, she just had to be so impatient, hadn't she?

"Ufufufufu…I certainly don't mind the rumor," giggled Akeno before she turned to Takeru who turned even redder than before. "Do you mind the rumor, Kurenai-kun?"

"…I…I…" the brunette took a big gulp of air and saliva before he answered her. "…I do mind…"

"Why is that, Kurenai-kun? Do you find us lacking or didn't meet your opinion?" asked Rias with a mock pout, teasing the poor brunette without a hint of malice in her word. Akeno was pretty much on the same boat as her best friend.

"N-No! T-That's not what I mean!" Takeru replied hastily, fearing he had insulted both of them. "I-I mean, both of you are beautiful, very beautiful in fact, a-and anyone will be very lucky to be your boyfriend!"

"Ara, ara, thank you for your honesty Kurenai-kun," said Akeno, inadvertently blushed and felt warm spreading on her chest by his praise.

Rias giggled and she too was flattered by his honest praise, but she did felt a twinge of sadness when she was reminded of her own situation. The red haired beauty shook her head to dismiss that thought.

"Anyone too will be lucky to be your girlfriend, Kurenai-kun. You're an amazing person with many positives. Why do you think you're one of the most famous boys in Kuoh?" said Rias with a genuine smile.

Takeru blushed under her praise. "T-Thank you, Gremory-senpai. You're too kind, but I am no one special really."

"Ara, ara, but you are special person, Kurenai-kun. Please don't let other people make you think otherwise," said Akeno encouragingly.

"I agree with Akeno. After all, only a special person can interest me so much," added Rias with a smirk.

Again, the brunette was blushing before he caught what Rias said to him.

"Wait, y-you're interested in me, Gremory-senpai? W-Why?"

"Now that would be telling, Kurenai-kun. How about I tell you the reason why in the meeting?"

Takeru only nodded dumbly as the red giggled and winked at him.

"By the way Kurenai-kun, you can call me Rias," said Rias.

"And you can call me Akeno. We've been friends for a while so I think it's proper, ne?" added Akeno, smiling,

"Thank you, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai. You may call me Takeru," replied Takeru, smiling back at his senpai.

The trio then met with Kiba and Koneko at the front lobby before Takeru led them out of the school ground. When the brunette took them to the park which happened to be empty at the moment, the Gremory peerage couldn't help but was confused by his action.

"…Takeru-senpai, why did you take us here?" asked Koneko, voicing the confusion of her group.

"Oh yeah, I forget to tell you. You all already saw my house last night, so I'm taking you all here to call it," answered Takeru sheepishly.

A look of surprise and realization came to the Gremory group.

"Takeru-kun, was the dragon castle from last night your home?" asked Akeno which Takeru nodded in response.

"That's right, Akeno-senpai. I'm going to call it now. Kivat!"

From the shade of a tree, Kivat swooped down and floated next to Takeru before he gave his partner a grin.

"I'm here! So…an urgent family business, eh?" the bat said as his yellow eyes glinting in amusement.

"Wait, you saw that?" asked Takeru horrified.

"All of it, aibou! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Your classmates are laughing riots!" Kivat laughed before he turned to Akeno and gave her an approving look. "I like you, Ojou-chan! I'm sure you can become a good influence for my aibou."

"Ara, thank you very much," replied Akeno with a light giggle.

Kivat then twirled up in the air before he folded one of his wings in front of his face as it bended down a little, as if he was bowing to them. "In the case any of you didn't catch my name last night; I am Kivat-bat V, Takeru's partner in battle. Please call me Kivat. It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, Kivat-san," said Rias with a curtsy.

"Well then, Takeru. What are we waiting for?" asked Kivat as Takeru took the Doran Fuestle from his pocket.

The brunette then threw the Fuestle at Kivat who caught it with his mouth and blew it.

"CASTLE DORAN!"

With a roar, Castle Doran appeared above the group several seconds later. Even if it was the second time they saw it, Rias and her servants were still amazed to see the dragon/castle hybrid flying in the air. With a nod from Takeru, Doran spat an orange energy orb which engulfed the group and took them floating toward the purple scaled dragon who swallowed the orb before it flew off to the distance.

* * *

Takeru and the Occult Research Club found themselves standing in the reception hall of Castle Doran. The reception hall looked like hallway but there was an arch there that will guide the residents and the guests outside. Standing in the hall was Marina who bowed at them in greeting.

"Welcome back, Takeru-sama. To our honorable guests, welcome to Castle Doran," she stood up and addressed them again. "My name is Marina, one of the servants that worked for Takeru-sama. Please follow me. I will be taking you to the dining room."

Marina led the group passing the hallways of Castle Doran as the Gremory Peerage took the sights of the living castle's interior. While it was not as grand as any of castle that Rias' family owned, Castle Doran was still a sight to behold. With many right and tasteful yet not overly done decoration and well lit halls with large windows, the castle was a majestic place by its own right and the fact it was a living castle did help to add its own charm. The group arrived in front of the door that led to the dining room which Marina pushed open. Inside were Isamu, who was wearing his butler suit neatly for once, and Daichi each had their hand resting on a food serving trolley. The Gremory Peerage marveled upon the size of the dining room, but what caught their attention the most was the huge painting hung above the fireplace.

Koneko's eyes widened in recognition upon seeing who the person was depicted on the painting.

"…Dark Kiva…?" she said in small, scared voice before regaining her composure. "No, he is…different…"

"The person in the painting is the Golden Kiva, my grandfather," informed Takeru as he looked at his kohai with an apologizing look. "I'm sorry if the painting scared you, Koneko-chan. But I assure you that I and my family are nothing like our predecessor."

Koneko looked at her senpai for a moment before she nodded. "I trust you, Takeru-senpai."

He smiled at her, feeling a little relieved by her acceptance. "Thank you, Koneko-chan."

"What was that, Takeru-kun?" asked a puzzled Rias.

"The history of Kiva is somewhat less than pleasant despite what had happened in the last two generations before mine," said Takeru, his smile dimmed and gained a hint of sadness upon it. "I will explain about it later, Rias-senpai. I promise."

Rias only nodded as her own curiosity increased.

Isamu and Daichi pulled the chairs so the Gremory Peerage could sit while Marina pulled the head seat for Takeru. As everyone was seated, Marina then served Isamu's original coffee brew to everyone who took it graciously from her.

As she took a sip from the coffee, Rias blinked in surprise.

"It's delicious," she said before she took another sip. It was unusual for her as Rias usually preferred tea over coffee, but this coffee actually tasted so good!

Akeno and the rest of her servants had to agree with her while Yuuto decided he had found his new favorite beverage.

"Thank you for gracious praise, Ojou-san. The coffee is my original brew and I'm glad you liked it," replied Isamu with wide smile as he bowed to her before he stood up and introduced himself. "My name is Isamu, the head butler to Kurenai household. My coworker over there is Daichi, the chef of our household."

The mentioned giant butler gave a respectful bow to the Gremory Peerage which they returned with acknowledging nods.

Takeru took a deep breath and instantly the air around him changed which the Occult Research Club members noticed immediately. Gone was the shy young man they had known, sitting with them was a person they should treat with every ounce of respect.

"I believe I should start explaining on what happened last night as well as my real identity before we're having the lunch. Business before pleasure as they said," started Takeru as his servants took their place. Kivat hovered above his right shoulder, Isamu was standing on his right, Marina stood behind him, and Daichi stood on his unoccupied left.

Rias and her servants nodded at his statement while the red head tried to hide her own excitement for the mystery surrounding one Takeru Kurenai was about to reveal itself.

"My name is Takeru Kurenai, the fifth inheritor of Kiva, the grandson of Golden Kiva Wataru Kurenai and the son of Bronze Kiva Masao Kurenai. I'm assuming my role as the representative of the Checkmate Four as the ruling body of Fangire race as appointed by the King."

There was silence as Takeru finished his introduction. The reaction from Gremory Peerage was various. Rias had a calculative look on her face while Akeno's eyes seemed to gain a mysterious gleam. Yuuto had a wary look on his face and Koneko looked surprised by his revelation.

"Thank you for introducing yourself to us, Takeru-kun. I believe it is a common courtesy to introduce myself after you did," started Rias as her manners became all business. "My name is Rias Gremory, the heiress to Gremory Family and appointed representative by the Yondai Maou." She then motioned to her peerage members. "These people are my Peerage. Akeno Himejima, my [Queen], Koneko Toujou, my [Rook], and Yuuto Kiba, my [Knight]."

Takeru nodded to the rest his guests who returned his gesture—Akeno was giggling slightly as she waved at him while Koneko and Yuuto nodded at him as the latter took another sip from his coffee—before he turned his attention to Rias.

"You must have questions you want to ask me, Rias-senpai. Please ask away and I will do my best to answer them."

"Thank you, Takeru-kun. First question, what is Fangire race?"

"Fangire is one of the 13 Mazoku Clans—a group of powerful and illustrious youkai races—and is the most prosperous of them. They are stained-glass based vampires that feed upon other living beings' life energy by conjuring a pair of glass fangs. When their victims' life energy was completely drained, their body will become glass husks which will shatter on the slightest touch. More powerful a Fangire is, they have longer range and more fangs they can conjure to feed upon more targets."

Rias nodded as she tried to process the information she received. She never realized how close she and her Peerage were to death last night if it wasn't for Takeru. Her Peerage seemed also to come to the same conclusion she was.

"It seems we owe you our life after what happened last night with that Fangire, so thank you, Takeru-kun," said Rias with a smile. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me or my Peerage."

"It's alright, Rias-senpai. You kind of already paid that debt already," answered Takeru with sheepish smile. "…You let me practicing in the Old School Building and that's enough for me."

The red-head she devil looked genuinely surprised by his answer before she chuckled. "You really are an interesting person, Takeru-kun. You have a Pureblood Devil Heiress owed you her life and you don't make a big deal of it."

"Because there is nothing to owe between friends, isn't it Rias-senpai?"

Again, Rias was surprised by his words and stunned into silence for a few moments. Takeru looked worried by silence and feared he had insulted her by his words.

"Rias-senpai? Are you alright?"

His words broke Rias from her stupor and she smiled at him—a genuine smile which made Takeru blush a little. Now he understood why she was one of the most beautiful girls in Kuoh.

"Ufufufu, thank you for your concern, Takeru-kun. You just took me by surprise, that's all," she answered, that genuine smile still on her face as she inquired further. "If I may ask, how long it takes for a Fangire to drain the life energy from other beings?"

"Usually it takes them only seconds to completely drain the life energy from a human, especially if they are that greedy. Some other cases revealed it took them minutes for a Fangire completely drain the life energy from other Youkai or supernatural beings. Of course, the time varied with how powerful the Fangire and the victim are."

"I see…then please continue on."

"Very Well. Like I said before, the Checkmate Four is the ruling body of Fangire race as a whole which consisted of four powerful Fangires. And as their name implied, the members of Checkmate Four is named from chess pieces –namely King, Queen, Bishop, and Rook. Their roles are as following: King and Queen are the rulers of the race; Bishop is the keeper of law; and Rook is the hunter. In addition to their assigned roles, King and Queen have their own additional roles. King is the protector of the race from any perceived threat and Queen is to seek for traitors of the race and execute them."

Here Takeru paused to give his guests some time to process the piece of information they received before he continued.

"Of all position in Checkmate Four, only King is hereditary because he is the son of the previous King and Queen. Other positions are assigned by the previous Checkmate Four members through a succession rite from the previous Checkmate Four Member or appointed by the King, either the new or the old one. And to help King's role as the protector of the race, they created a set of armor for him. Their first attempt is to create Sagarks, which are also one of the 13 Mazoku Clans, and provided the armor of Saga. It used for some generations before a Queen made a pact with Kivat clan—also one of the 13 Mazoku clans—which provided the armor of Kiva to the King. Seeing Kiva is stronger than Saga, Kivat become the King's new partner while Sagarks are let to live free, but can be recalled into service in case something else happened."

Rias' eyes widened upon drawing conclusion of who Takeru was from his explanation about Kivat being the partner of Checkmate Four's King, but she remembered he was appointed by the King himself. She was confused and she asked her question.

"You said every King is partnered with Kivat, right? You are partnered with a Kivat, but you also said you are appointed by King as the representative of Checkmate Four. So what is your position, Takeru-kun?"

"I will explain that to you, Rias-senpai," answered Takeru as he took a breath. "Around 60 years ago, a King who was known as Dark Kiva led the other members of Checkmate Four committing genocide of other Youkai races in order to 'protect the Fangire race as a whole'. Thanks to their action, many Youkai races were extinct or on the border of extinction including three of the Mazoku clans which are, Wolfen, Mermen, and Franken." He paused to look at Koneko. "If you have heard about Dark Kiva, then you must be a Youkai too, or at least was, right Koneko-chan?"

"…That's right, senpai," answered Koneko after a moment of pause.

The brunette calmly gazed at her for a moment before he continued his explanation.

"One day, the Queen of that time was sent for a mission to hunt for a traitor when she encountered a man called Otoya Kurenai, my great grandfather. The Queen was intrigued by him and his actions, mainly because she knew him to be the user IXA System Prototype, the weapon which had killed many of her clansmen. Although she was married to King and had a son from their relationship, Queen never knew what love was nor did King love her. After some more encounters with great grandfather, she became more interested in him and wanted to learn what love was from my great grandfather. Long story short, she did learn what love was from great grandfather but she never expected the price she had to pay in her pursuit: Maya, the alias Queen used, was falling in love with Otoya Kurenai. They even crafted the violin which symbolized their forbidden relationship, the Bloody Rose."

Here Rias an Akeno were listening raptly to his story. Both of them were hopeless romanticist and suckers for 'forbidden love story' at heart. Akeno also realized that Takeru was like her before her reincarnation, a half-breed born from the unholy union of two races.

Takeru, unaware of his guests' thought continued on with his story.

"King upon learning of their relationship was furious and threatened to kill their son if Maya didn't kill Otoya. Great grandfather learned of her situation and challenged King himself using IXA System, only to be defeated. He was going to kill him when Maya protected Otoya from his attack. King then stripped her from her position as Queen and her powers before he was going to kill her himself, only for his partner, Kivat II left him because he was sickened of King's treatment toward Maya. After they made their escape, Kivat II offered his service to Otoya which he accepted despite Maya's protest. She knew what price my great grandfather had to pay when he used the armor of Kiva: human will die when they transformed to Kiva because it was meant to be worn by Fangire or other powerful supernatural beings."

Takeru paused as he heard Rias and Akeno gasped in surprise.

"But he surprised Maya and even Kivat by transforming to Kiva and fought King three times before he defeated him. He even had the time to say goodbye to his ex-girlfriend, his friends and acquaintances. He went on one last date with Maya, who became my great grandmother, played one last song for her before perished in her arms."

At the end of his tale, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were crying slightly. Even Yuuto offered a mental salute to the man.

"That was so tragic, Takeru-kun," commented Rias as she wiped her tears.

"Indeed it was," replied Akeno as she also wiped her own tears. "…So, you're part human and part Fangire then?"

"Yes, I am. I am what you call a Fandiri, part human and part Fangire. As for why I'm partnered with Kivat, my great grandmother secured Caste Doran, which was the former base for Checkmate Four, and Kivat II's son, Kivat III, for my grandfather several months after he was born because she knew sooner or later she had to leave him because her enemies. Later on when my grandfather was older he met with his childhood friend who was also his half-brother, the new King of the time, Taiga Nobori, who was partnered with a Sagark, before switching to Kivat II. After several trials and tribulations, they made peace to each other and King appointed my grandfather as his heir apparent before he had any son himself. Since then, a new treaty was made. Kivats will be serving Kurenai family while Sagarks will be serving King's descendant, unless something else happened. As it stands now, the current King is my cousin and he is engaged to the current Queen and I become his heir apparent until they married and have a son of their own."

"I see…You really surprised me with your identity, Takeru-kun," commented Rias as she tried to not show her disappointment for not being able to recruit him to her Peerage. With someone of his position and without the permission of the current King, it was practically impossible for her to recruit him.

Unless something life threatening happened, but Rias won't stoop that low just to get Takeru to her peerage.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Why does the devil faction never know anything about this, Takeru-kun? And what about the Fangire from last night?" asked Akeno.

"It's because the Fangires and Checkmate Four kept a tight lid on their actions, including the other Youkai races massacre. Even the Youkai faction also keeps this fact as their own dark secret. Any attacks on human as well as the deaths of Fangires who managed to masquerade into human society are covered by an Anti-Fangire organization called Wonderful Blue Sky Organization, which my great grandfather used to be a member or and also the developer of the IXA System," Takeru said as he took a sip from his coffee. "As for the Fangire from last night, he was one of the Rogue Fangires who didn't comply with the current King's rule which I explained last night. It is forbidden to attack human or any other races to feed them, except for a few exceptions. It was because of King from more than 60 years ago that many Fangires viewed humans as nothing more than life stock for the Fangires."

"What is this IXA System?" asked Yuuto.

"IXA System is a set of armor which allowed human to fight against Fangire in equal footing. There are Fangire Hunters, but usually they need to outnumber their target. Even that tactic sometimes failed when the Hunters were facing a strong Fangire. Since its initial deployment more than 60 years ago IXA System has been upgraded so many times so it can fight against stronger Fangire even if the user is outnumbered."

Takeru's answer was met with understanding nods from his guests. It still surprised them that human can advance so much with their science so much. They even can fight against a member of Mazoku clan equally using their invention.

"Is there any other questions?" the Occult Research Club members shook their head. "Then, we will move on with the next agenda of this meeting. I propose an alliance between me and Rias-senpai."

"An alliance? Please elaborate more, Takeru-kun," inquired Rias.

"The rogue Fangire didn't discriminate their target when they decided to feed on their target, senpai. They even will attack in public to incite hysteria and amuse themselves," said Takeru as he leaned forward, resting his head behind his joined fingers. "I do have my own way to detect Fangire attack, but some of those rogues managed to avoid my detection somehow and it can not detect the rogues who were laying low. With the intelligence you have on your side, I can get those rogues faster before they caused more harm."

Rias seemed to mull over what he said before she replied to him. "And what do I get from this alliance, Takeru-kun?"

"For one, you can have access to Castle Doran and its library if you wish to learn more about Fangire and the other Mazoku clans. You also allied with the heir apparent to King of Checkmate Four and the new heir of Kiva. The information about Kiva, Fangire, and Checkmate Four maybe only available to those higher ups, there is no mistaking other factions will have to think twice before they're making move against you with me being your ally. Even if time has passed and the old King died, Kiva still has some of its influence in supernatural world."

Rias thought about it a while and found what Takeru offered to her was good and certainly benefitting both of them, if not leaning for her favor. Well, maybe she can't have Takeru in her Peerage like she wanted to, but allying with him certainly the best she can do for now. Besides, her brother will be pleased with this alliance she formed with the new heir of Kiva.

"Very well, Takeru-kun. I accept your offer of alliance, but in one condition," said Rias. Takeru looked at her inquisitively before a smile curved on her lips. "You have to play your violin for me at least once a day."

"That's alright with me, senpai," Takeru smiled back at her as the tension left him. "I believe it's time to make this alliance official."

He nodded to his servants as they left their place and went to work. As they served lunch for everyone, the Gremory Peerage nearly salivated when they whiffed the delicious aroma from their lunch—Koneko in particular looked like as if she was about to devour her lunch in any moment. Takeru chuckled at her expression before he addressed to his guests.

"I shouldn't delay it any longer. Please enjoy your lunch. I can assure you that Daichi's cooking will definitely satisfy your tastes."

With that, they all dug in to their lunch. What Takeru said to the Peerage wasn't an exaggeration. It really did satisfy their taste. They even wanted more of this!

They all paused when Koneko pushed away her already empty plate and said to Daichi with unusual pleading tone as her golden eyes got so wide.

"…More please."

"Certainly, Ojou-san," replied Daichi with amused smile.

* * *

After a delicious and hearty lunch, complete with the deserts, Takeru took the Occult Research Club members for a tour around Castle Doran. They were rather surprised that the living castle felt bigger inside then what it looked outside. Castle Doran also surprised them with the facility it has, such as an indoor pool, a library, a training room which doubled as a gym, a large bathroom with huge bathtub, several guest rooms, and even a time door which was connected to the past! Although Takeru admitted that the time door was somewhat unstable and it was the best to be left alone.

He finished their tour by leading his guests to his office in Castle Doran which was located across his bedroom. The marble floor was covered by gold-trimmed red carpet with golden Kiva insignia and the wall was painted in tasteful cream with golden ornaments and torch like lamps hung on the wall. Bookshelves filled with books were placed next to the door and the huge window which had gold-trimmed red curtain tied to the side. A grand mahogany desk with stacks of papers, fountain pen, and a wireless phone on the top of it and a comfortable chair was placed in front of the window. Three sofas were placed in U-like formation with gaps and a table in the center. What caught the attention of the guests in the room were three things: one was a beautiful violin inside a glass case with a beautiful woman head on the scroll and elegant bow; a sword with four-winged, masked and crowned golden bat biting the hilt which was sheathed and hung on the wall; and a painting of three different Kivas.

They all looked similar; especially the gold-and-red Kiva and the bronze-and-silver Kiva which were different in the color of their armor and the Kivat on their belt and the dragon on their wrists, but the red-and-black Kiva looked slightly different. His ornate red armor was trimmed with silver in some places and his helmet was red. He didn't have bat-wings like visors, instead he has green eyepieces which gave the resemblance to fangs. It was his black face plate which was resembled bat-wings and smaller black bat-wings head crest with small circular green gem. His mouth plate was silver framed with black fangs and he didn't have a small dragon on his left wrists. His Fuestles were gold in color and his belt was black with an inverted colored Kivat V hung on the perch.

"…Dark Kiva…" whispered Koneko in small voice upon seeing the figure of her nightmares.

"Ara, so that's Dark Kiva. He did look menacing," commented Akeno as she looked at the painting.

"Am I correct to assume that those tree Kivas representing your great grandfather, grandfather, and father?" asked Rias.

"That's right, Rias-senpai," said Takeru as he placed a comforting hand on Koneko's shoulder. "I'm sorry if the painting surprised you, Koneko-chan. I should've warned you about that before we entered this room."

"…It's fine, senpai," answered Koneko.

"What is that sword on the wall, Kurenai-kun?" asked Yuuto.

"It's the Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat. It previously belonged to Old King before he casted it away and then used by my grandfather in his battles."

The blonde nodded at his information while Akeno looked at the painting of Kivas some more before she asked to Takeru.

"Ne, Takeru-kun. How come your transformation looked different than your grandfather and father's?"

"It's because they managed to access the full power of Kiva," answered Takeru. "Because of my human blood, I can not access Kiva's full power lest I will be overwhelmed by it. That's why my starting form looked different because it represented the portion of power I can use safely."

"How do you access your armor's full power then?" asked Rias.

"With the help of my second partner, Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot," answered Takeru as he pointed the small dragon on both Kiva's left wrists. "Since the time of my grandfather, Tatsulot was created for the purpose of allowing him to unleash the full power of Kiva safely. My father also has one, but mine isn't awake yet."

"Ara, ara, is that so?" replied Akeno before she chuckled with one of her hand hiding her mouth. "I can't wait to see to see that, Takeru-kun."

Takeru didn't know why, but the tone the black haired beauty made him shuddered and blushed red.

"And what of that violin?" asked Rias, motioning to the beautiful violin inside the glass case.

"I think I already told you about that violin earlier, Rias-senpai," answered Takeru as her cyan eyes widened in recognition. "That's right. That violin is the Bloody Rose."

"Amazing…" whispered Rias in undisguised awe. "So this is the symbol of the forbidden love between a human and a Fangire Queen…It's really beautiful."

"Thank you for your praise, senpai. There is more to Bloody Rose than the symbol of love between my great grandfather and great grandmother," said Takeru as he placed a hand on the glass case. "It is also imbued with the reason and resolve why my predecessors fight. My great grandfather viewed everyone as music and wanted to protect them. My grandfather wished to learn what his own music is and wanted to protect everyone with it. My father has the same reason as great grandfather."

"Then what is your reason to fight, Takeru-kun?" inquired Rias curiously.

Before Takeru could response to her inquiry, his eyes suddenly widened in alarm and turned to Kivat who nodded at him before he turned to Rias and her Peerage.

"I'm sorry, Rias-senpai. We have to cut short the meeting for now. There's a Fangire attack and I need to get over there quickly."

As soon as Takeru spoken his line, he made his way out of the room before Rias called to him. "Wait! Takeru-kun! How do you know about Fangire attack?"

"It was thanks to the Bloody Rose. It can detect hostile Fangires when it attacks by emitting a sound that only my partner and I can hear," answered Kivat.

"Come on, Kivat! We can't waste our time here!" urged Takeru.

"We're coming with you, Takeru-kun," said the Gremory heiress suddenly, surprising the heir to Kiva.

"E-Eh?" Takeru almost stumbled on his own step hearing what Rias said. "Are you sure, senpai? It's dangerous! That Fangire will be aiming for you and your Peerage knowing that you are devils!"

"I'm aware of that, Takeru-kun. But we are allies, are we not?" rebuked Rias with a smile. "I, for one, will not let my ally fight alone."

Takeru looked at Rias in surprise for a moment before he nodded at her. "Alright. Prepare yourselves to fight while Doran takes us to where the Rogue Fangire is."

The Gremory Peerage acknowledged his words. This will be their first real fight against Fangire aside of their first encounter against the Horse Fangire last night. Anything could happen, but they wouldn't be team Gremory if they were not prepared for it.

(HSKDxD)

_(Some moments earlier…)_

To his neighbors, Tohru Kagura was a reclusive and somewhat shady person. He lived alone and rarely interacted with anyone. There was also rumor about a boar monster and missing person around the neighborhood ever since Tohru moved in moths ago. What they didn't know that Tohru was a Fangire, a Boar Fangire that went by true name "Rushing Reclusion of a Dishonest Admittance". He was one of the rogue Fangires who rebelled against King's rule to not feed on human.

Right now, he was stalking upon his latest target, the widowed woman who was one of his nosy neighbors. Tohru himself was not someone who would stand out in the crowd when he assumed his human disguise, a plain looking black haired man with lanky build, wearing white shirt and khaki pants with black sandals, and appearing around his thirties. He followed his unknowing victim to an alley that connected to a small square on the shopping district.

Feeling enough with tailing his latest victim, he decided to announce himself.

"Hello, Koyama-san."

Koyama stopped and turned to see Tohru in surprise. The said man has an unreadable look on his face as he greeted her.

"Kagura-san? What are you doing here?" asked the widow in surprise and slightly disguised suspicion.

"Oh nothing, I'm just getting my lunch for the day."

"Is that so?" replied Koyama, arching an eyebrow at him. "What will you have? I don't see anything resembling food around here. Perhaps you should head for the restaurant nearby to get some lunch."

"There's no need of that," answered Tohru with an eerie smirk as stained-glass marking appeared on his face. _**"After all, I'm seeing my lunch right now."**_

Tohru's body then changed right in front of Koyama's eyes. His head now resembling that of a boar which was mostly black on the front and down to the back of his neck and spiked up like strands of hair. Two large, pristine white tusks coming from the lower lips and various colored stained-glass covered the rest of his head. His body built was bulky with a portion of his shoulders and hips extended outward which were black and resembled hair. Most of his body was covered in stained-glass patterns with patches of black here and there while his hands and foot were clawed.

Koyama instantly screamed in fright at the top of her lung as she saw Tohru in his Fangire form. She took a step back when the Boar Fangire approached her.

"G-Get away from me, you monster!"

"_**What's wrong, Koyama-san? Aren't you going to call for your little clique about this?"**_ asked the Fangire mockingly. _**"It's alright. The more they come, the fuller I get."**_

Koyama screamed once more and ran as fast as her legs could carry her while Boar Fangire chuckled and followed her out of the alley.

The people in the small square looked in confusion as the widow was running away from something. A pair of glass fangs then appeared above her and pierced her neck even before she could react. She stopped dead on her track with frightened and pained expression as colors seemed to drain from her whole body. The people screamed and panicked as the Boar Fangire appeared from the alley and her body turned into a glass husk and collapsed, shattering to pieces as it hit the ground.

Boar Fangire wiped his lips in satisfaction before turning to the frightened people.

"_**That was delicious. Does any of you volunteering to be my next meal?"**_

The people screamed and ran as fast as they could from the Fangire who laughed and aimed for another victim. He set his eyes on a homeless man who trembled and tried to run, only for the glass fangs pierced his neck. His body turned into glass husk and shattered as it collapsed to the ground. He was about to feed on another human, when a black and red blur struck him several times.

From a different alley, Takeru, Rias and her Peerage came running. Seeing the glass shards on the ground, Takeru gritted his teeth in anger before turning to Rias.

"Senpai, have your peerage to evacuate the by standers and make sure no one can enter this place while I take care of that Fangire."

Rias nodded at him when she saw the uncharacteristic anger simmering on Takeru's dark eyes.

"Alright. Koneko, Yuuto, I want you to help Takeru-kun fighting against the Fangire while me and Akeno evacuate the bystanders and placed a barrier on this place. Be careful when you fighting that Fangire. We don't know what he is capable of and watch out for its glass fangs," ordered Rias.

"Yes, Buchou," replied Yuuto and Koneko at the same time.

Rias then turned to Takeru. "Be careful to you too, Takeru-kun. I know you have fought against Fangires before, but you are my ally now. I'd hate to see anything happened to you when our alliance has just beginning."

Takeru smiled at her and nodded. "Don't worry senpai. I won't lose to him."

"Ara, such bold words from you Takeru-kun," giggled Akeno. "Now I really have to choose between the shy Takeru-kun and the confident Takeru-kun."

The usually shy brunette blushed at her words despite the situation at hand. Now what was she trying to imply here?

Rias sighed at the antics of her [Queen]. "Come on, Akeno. We need to do our part too."

"Sure, Buchou," replied Akeno before she looked at Takeru. "Be safe, Takeru-kun. I still want to hear your violin again."

"Thank you, Akeno-senpai," answered Takeru before he focused at the Boar Fangire. "Kivat!"

Hearing his partner calling to him, Kivat then flew to Takeru and fluttered around him.

"It's time already, eh? Shall we?" he said before Takeru caught him with his hand and before bringing him to his free hand so Kivat can bit it.

"GABU!"

Stained-glass marking appeared on Takeru's face as Kivat invoked his Fangire blood and injected the power of Kiva into his body. Ghostly chains wrapped around Takeru's waist before shattering and turning into his Kibuckle Belt. Takeru pushed Kivat forward as he uttered one phrase.

"Henshin."

He then let Kivat hung upside down on his perch as he emitted sonar-like wave and covered Takeru's body with quicksilver layer which shattered and revealing the armored form of Kiva.

"Is there anything we should know before we faced this Fangire, Kurenai-kun?" asked Yuuto as he drew his sword.

"This guy is one of the luckiest rogues so far because he managed to escape Rook and Bishop once on separate occasions," answered Kiva as he slid into his customary fighting stance. "And please call me Takeru, Kiba-san, since we are allies now."

"Then please call me Yuuto," replied Yuuto with a smile. "Is there anything else?"

"He's a boar, so he will rush forward and use his strength to his advantage," he added as Koneko nodded and cracked her knuckles.

"…This will be easy…"

If the Boar Fangire could have a tick mark on his head, then he would have one as he heard Koneko's off-handed remark.

"_**Why you little girl…Just who do you think you are!?"**_

"…Servants of Rias Gremory-buchou, allies of Takeru Kurenai-senpai," answered Koneko as she slid into her customary fighting stance.

"_**I see…so you're the servant of that Devil,"**_ growled Boar Fangire. _**"It doesn't matter. I will have you as my meal, your comrades, and your master before I kill Kiva!"**_

"I'd like to see you try," taunted Yuuto as his expression turned serious and held his sword ready.

The Boar Fangire roared as he charged at the trio in full speed. Yuuto was the one who reacted first, his body blurred as he intercepted the Boar Fangire and quickly slashed his chest causing sparks to fly. The Boar Fangire staggered from the hit, but he recovered quickly before he retaliated by rushing head first at the blonde [Knight] intending to impale him with his tusks. Yuuto dodged by jumping backward and Koneko was already to follow up as she had uprooted a street lamp and smashed it at the charging Fangire. The Boar Fangire was sent rolling on the ground before he tried to recover and clearing the stars he saw when Kiva was already upon him and kicked him with a flying side kick on the head. Kiva landed on one knee then followed up with an uppercut to his chin and barrage of punches on his abdomen before kicking his chest to send him reeling.

The Boar Fangire managed to recover before roaring angrily and charged at Kiva who grabbed his tusks as he was pushed backward slightly. The vampiric warrior tried to push the offending object away with a grunt of effort when he saw Yuuto incoming from the corner of his eyes with his sword ready. Kiva pulled the Fangire at the [Knight]'s path, allowing him to slash his adversary's back three times before Kiva punched him away as he was sent staggering backward. Koneko broke a big chunk of concrete from the ground and tossed it at the still recovering Fangire, burying him in its rubbles.

"Sheesh, for such a small girl, that kitten is REALLY strong!" commented Kivat from his perch.

Koneko's eye twitched at the 'small girl' and 'kitten' remark while Yuuto chuckled slightly.

"It's because Koneko-chan is our [Rook], so she is strong."

The Boar Fangire weakly made his way out from the rubbles he buried in. He looked more than worse to wear and was on his last leg. Deciding to cut his losses and live for another day, he tried to flee.

'Try' being the keyword.

"Oh no, you don't!" commented Kivat as Kiva slipped the Wake Up Fuestle to his lips.

"WAKE UP!"

Day turned into night as the phenomenon took place. With the shifting full moon as his background, Kiva crossed his hands in front of his face before kicking his right leg. Kivat who was already flew from his perch after invoking the Fuestle blew it again as he fluttered around Kiva's armored right leg and shattered the chains around it, unfurling the armor which was shaped into a pair of red bat wings and three green gems inside. Kiva then jumped into astonishing height before back flipping at the apex height of his jump before coming down at the Boar Fangire with his winged right leg first.

"Darkness Moon Break!"

Kiva hit the Boar Fangire with tremendous force and left his insignia on the ground upon impact. The Fangire's body crystallized before shattering and freeing his soul. Kiva watched as it tried to escape, but the barrier placed by Rias and Akeno confined him to this square. As chains wrapped around his legs and sealed it once more, Rias and Akeno approached him.

"Looks like you're finished with the Fangire, Takeru-kun," commented Rias before she looked at the soul of the Fangire. "Though, what is that thing? The Horse Fangire also released that same light ball when he was defeated."

"It's the Fangire's soul, senpai," answered Kivat as he took the Doran Fuestle in his hand. "If a Fangire Body is destroyed, their soul will leave. It can collect more glass shards from other deceased Fangire bodies so they can resurrect themselves or attracted other Fangire souls they can form ethereal giant monster called Sabbat. As my basic form lacking the power to destroy their body and soul, the best I can do is to seal the defeated Fangire Souls within Castle Doran. Please lower the barrier so I can call for Doran, senpai."

Rias nodded as she let the barrier fall. Kiva then slipped the Fuestle to Kivat's mouth and let him invoked its power.

"CASTLE DORAN!"

Castle Doran then appeared and swallowed the Boar Fangire's soul without any fanfare. It hovered on its place as Takeru reverted back to his human form.

"Are you alright, Takeru-kun?" asked Akeno.

"I'm fine, Akeno-senpai. The Fangire wasn't much of a threat thanks to Yuuto-san and Koneko-chan's help," answered Takeru with a smile.

"I'm happy to help, Takeru-kun," Yuuto smiled back.

"…Glad to help senpai," replied Koneko.

Akeno then saw the glass shards on the ground and asked. "...Is that what happened to Fangire's victim?"

Everyone then turned to look at them and frowned sadly.

"That's right. That is what happened to people who had their life force drained away," answered Takeru before he offered a small prayer to them.

The Gremory Peerage watched him before they too offered a prayer to the victims, despite being a devil.

"Alright, shall we go back then?" asked Takeru as Rias and her servants nodded.

"Please do, Takeru-kun. May I borrow the library when we returned, Takeru-kun?" asked Rias.

"Go ahead, Senpai," he answered as Doran spat an orange energy orb that covered everyone.

The orb then floated back to the Dragon/Castle Hybrid before it left.

(HSKDxD)

Unknown to Takeru and his friends, a pair of mysterious figure was watching the whole scene from the distance.

"So Kiva allied himself with the devils…Hmph, the current King is really weak to allow this to happen."

"Not really. It's a smart move if I have to admit. The red haired girl is the sister of the current Lucifer, after all."

The first figure just stared at the flying Doran impassively before he spoke.

"Contact those crows. It's time for them for actually doing something for the alliance we made."

"Certainly. Should we have one of them to follow our men when they are in action?"

"…Do what you want. Just make sure that blight of a half-blood perished."

"Very well. Though, they will have to ambush Kiva when he was alone."

"…I don't care. I just want him to gone."

The first figure then left without any other word and the second figure sighed.

"Oh boy. You DO have one track mind."

* * *

**And that's all from me for the Chapter 2. As always, please leave a review behind on your way out. Please have a nice day.**


End file.
